Remember me
by Aquaformer
Summary: Mirage's twin brother runs off, gets amnesia, and ends up on the wrong side of the tracks. Transferred story from my DA account. Rated M for good reason. Warning: slash, m preg, sexual themes, possibly a few other adult themes. Illusion and CHestnut are my creations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Chestnut and Illusion are my creations. Based in G1. Implied Slash – no like, no read. no flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy

Chestnut had had a rough life. He was only a youngling and had been thrown into the brig far more times than he cared to count. His face and chest bared scars from fights he had had just to survive on the rough streets of Cybertron. He was big and could be rude and nasty, though, deep inside he was a kind compassionate individual. He was on the streets due to the war. The cons had attacked his family and he, having been the youngest, somehow survived the blast that killed his creators and all his siblings. He was the last of his family, as both his creators were only sparklings and all his grandparents were dead as well. Thus, he was left to fight for himself was he was merely a sparkling.

He could be downright nasty, and had earned a reputation that he was not to be messed with, and most other bots deferred to him. He got the best part of the streets and the best of the recycled energon. He had few if any friends. He had a small space that was his own space and no one dared bug him in this space unless they wanted an aft kicking. And it was in this hallowed space that Chestnut took out from a subspace the last thing he had of his family – a few pictures of his creators and his siblings. He was pretty sure his bearer had stuck them in this pocket, but that made it all the more special. Chestnut swore that someday he would get even with Megatron. Chestnut had made it his quest to kill the one who had killed his family.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Mirage's twin brother, Illusion was starting his day. He and his twin had joined the Autobots after their creators were killed. Illusion and Mirage never really cared for their creators as they never gave them the time of day. Every time when all the two wanted was love and attention, they got a new toy or something to distract them, and while it was nice, it wasn't what they wanted. Having both escaped with their lives and some of their most treasured possessions, both swore to fight with the Autobots, as they didn't want to be under Con rule.

Both had been tower mechs and had everything they could ever want except one thing – love. Their creators were so busy with their own lives that Mirage and Illusion were overlooked and often felt unwelcome and unwanted even in their own home. Both dreamed that someday they would find love, and while for Mirage it had already come true in the form of Optimus, Illusion was still alone and longed for a mate who would love him for who he was.

And it was on a day when Illusion had been sent out to find energon that Illusion and Chestnut's paths first crossed. Illusion was in an area he wasn't familiar with – it was dark and seedy and though he didn't show it, he was afraid. Tough looking mechs were hanging around, and then it happened. A group of mechs, desperate for anything they could get their hands on started attacking the poor, wayward bot. Illusion feared this was the end of him, as he felt punch after punch and kick after kick. By the time all was said and done, Illusion looked like scrap metal and had been left to die in the street.

Hours later, Illusion awoke. He processor was glitched, and so he had forgotten who he was. All he knew was that he was in somewhere that felt safe and warm.

"I see your awake" came a gruff yet compassionate voice deep in pitch. Illusion moved away from the loud bot, frightened. Chestnut noticed right away, "Don't grind your gears, I ain't gonna hurt ya." Illusion merely nodded in fear. "So you got a name?"

Illusion thought and thought, but couldn't remember who he was or where he was from. 'I-I-I I do not know" stated illusion, giving Chestnut his first clue that this bot was not a streetwise bot but probably from the upper class where proper grammar was taught. But even with that info, it didn't seem to help. Illusion merely looked at the bot who was helping him, not sure what to say or do.

"Look, I ain't gonna hurt ya, now hold still" barked Chestnut as he continued to clean off Illusion's wounds and dress them. Illusion wasn't so sure about this whole thing, but said nothing. "I'm gonna call ya Disaster until we can figur' out yur real name, got it?" Illusion merely nodded. Chestnut let out a whole bluestreak of curse words, which made Illusion's optics go wide as he had never heard someone talk in such a crude fashion. He just hoped that this bot could get him back to wherever he truly belonged.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Mirage was starting to become concerned as his twin was never this late. Mirage wanted to go outside and look for his brother, but due to Prowl and Jazz saying that it wasn't safe, Mirage was prevented from going. Mirage pissed, but there was little he could do, as even Optimus reminded him of just how dangerous things were to be out alone right now. Mirage acquiesced to his mate, even though he made it quite clear he didn't like this one like bit.

Optimus Prime just shook his head, as there was little he could to comfort his mate, as Mirage had always been protective of his younger twin Illusion, as Mirage though barely older always took care of Illusion, especially since Illusion had a bit of a glitch, where he would forget things for days on end unless he was rebooted just the right way. Illusion was also way too trusting and naïve about other bots, while also being easily frightened. Mirage just hoped that whatever happened to his twin, that he was safe and off the rough streets.

Back in the street shack, Chestnut stayed awake to guard his visitor, as he knew that visitors were often raped by the bots living around the ally, especially if they were clearly upper class mechs like this bot here. Chestnut was not even sure why he rescued the poor wretch, as all the upper class had ever done was treat him like he was the scum of Cybertron. But something about this bout was strange and different – Chestnut could sense it. And so, guarding his visitor, Chestnut made up his mind to help this bot find out where he truly belonged. Chestnut just didn't expect the adventure that Primus was going to lead him into.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Chestnut and Illusion are my creations. Based in G1. Implied Slash and m preg– no like, no read. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy

The next day, Chestnut woke up in his ramshackle home, only to see that the bot he had saved was trying to stomach the recycled energon, but kept throwing it up. The larger bot groaned, as having been used to the stuff, he couldn't understand how someone couldn't stomach the stuff. But seeing no one else around, Chestnut cleaned up the bot, and accidentally opened a subspace where the bot had unknowingly stored an emergency ration of energon. Chestnut grabbed some of this energon, and before giving it to his patient, he tasted a bit – he was surprised how sweet and luxurious it tasted, as he had never tasted energon that had not been recycled, and now he could understand why the bot's tanks rebelled so bad.

"Settle down, Disaster, I don't need ya purging yur tanks everywhere. Drink this" The larger bot said, gruffly, and Illusion was quick to do as told. Once he tasted the energon he was used to, his tanks settled down and he was able to now study his "rescuer."

"T-t-t-thank you" Illusion said, his manners still intact, as they were so ingrained in him.

Chest rolled his optics, as this was the last thing he wanted to hear, though deep inside it felt good – not that he would ever admit to that. He studied the bot, now that it was day light. The light weight metal plus the expensive features told Chestnut even more about this bot he had rescued. Obviously, this bot didn't belong down here in the dumps. He looked like he was from the ritzier part of Cybertron. And while the tough bot had heard of tower mechs, he had never met one and the towers had been completely demolished – hence he would be unable to check things via that route.

One of Chestnut's few friends, who feared the bot, soon carefully approached the larger bot.

"Keeping the spoils for yourself, huh man? Can't say I blame ya, after all I could probably actually afford more high grade energon from selling him for scrap" the obnoxious bot said, which unexplainably pissed off Chestnut, to the point he threw the unwelcome bot out of his area.

"If you want to live, you will get out of my sight in 2 nanoseconds" Chestnut threatened, his optics black in anger. The other bot scrambled, not wanting to be offlined by the larger bot, as he had heard just how sadistic Chestnut could be, as Chestnut had single-handedly killed several bots merely with very minimal effort.

Once the nuisance was gone, Chest returned to his rescued bot, only to find the bot shaking and afraid. Chestnut tried to approach the scared bot, but the bot moved away, still scared from the look he had seen. The larger bot sighed, as this was going to be hard to find the bot's home if the bot was terrified of him.

Back at the Autobot base, Mirage was frantic with worry, to the point even Optimus was worried about his mate. Mirage was furious that nothing had been found out about his twin. It was like the bot had disappeared, which was absurd, but Mirage was also convinced the Autobots weren't looking hard enough for one of their own. Mirage would have gone, but being sparked, Optimus refused to let the bot go. It was all Mirage could do to hope his twin was ok. Mirage had tried using his twin link, but nothing doing, and Mirage was worried that his twin was upset at him as that was the only time Illusion never answered their twin comm., or so Mirage knew about. In reality, Illusion didn't even remember he had it nor would he have remembered how to use it had he remembered he had it. He had turned off before leaving the base, as he had been upset that Mirage had a mate and he didn't.

Back on the streets, Chestnut was watching the scared bot keep away from him. The large brown bot didn't have time for this, and lunged, grabbing the scared bot in his arms. There was only one place Chestnut figured he could find information – a really old streetwise bot who went by the name "Rage" due to his infamous anger from when he was younger. Chestnut carried the passed out bot over his shoulder to go meet Rage, in hopes of finding information.

As Chestnut approached, Rage came out and greeted the bot, as Rage was the only real friend chestnut would ever admit to actually having – especially since Rage was the only bot not afraid of him or his size.

"Rage,I need some info" Chestnut stated, before opening a subspace.

"And what will I get in return" rage asked, to which Chestnut pulled out scrap metal that he had ripped off some young punks and that could be used to cover Rage's open areas in his metallic skin.

"Alright, and I see you have some nice specimens here, what info can I tell you?" rage asked.

"tell me what you read off this bot" and with that Chestnut laid Illusion out for Rage to see.

Rage smiled, as it had been years since he had seen a bot like this. "This mech is a tower mech" rage stated as he explored the bot. "he must have been in a real scrap as he has fire and laser burns on his chassis, something no street bot has, only the cons have such a weapon." And then, after moving a bandage, rage noticed something chestnut missed. "Don't harm this bot – he is an Autobot – see there is his mark" rage pointed out. Chestnut nodded, as this gave him a place to start.

"here you are old man, some recycled energon" chestnut said, in thanks.

"Oh good" rage stated, and soon took the energon and retreated.

Chestnut transformed into his nondescript vehicle mode and drove through the streets with the passed out bot inside him. He had to make his way to the outpost he knew where Autobots were posted to watch for con activity. He only hoped that whatever poor sucker of an Autobot that had gotten stuck to work at that outpost would be able to give more information.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Chestnut and Illusion are my creations. Based in G1. Implied Slash and m preg– no like, no read. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy.

Chestnut soon rolled upon on the disheveled base. It was run down and falling apart, but it was at least a place to start. And seeing that it was open, Chestnut went inside, hoping to find more out about this Autobot that he had rescued. Inside were two scrappy looking bots, but Chestnut knew better than to judge by size.

"Attention, I have an Autobot here that I rescued. I demand to know more information" Chestnut bellowed, startling the two bots in the outpost.

"no need to shout' said the older of the two, a bot named Timesaver. "We can hear you, we aren't deaf."

Chestnut looked at the two, as they hardly looked like bots that had been anywhere near what he was used to living in.

"My sources told me that this bot I rescued is an Autobot, I want more information" and with that Chestnut placed the bot he had been carrying on the ground. Timesaver and his friend were in shock, as they hadn't seen this bot before, but they were able to help.

"Go to the next Autobot Outpost in Iacon, which is a two day drive from here. They will have more information and will be able to guide you better. But be careful, as there is much Con activity between here and there."

Chestnut swore, but he was determined to bring this bot back to wherever it was that he belonged. And so, carefully, Chestnut packed up the terrified bot and headed out. He had no idea what chaos he would run into on his way to Iacon.

And yet, unwilling to stop, Chestnut pushed on into the silver desert which was what separated his area from most of the cities on the planet. He had no idea how the single, confused bot had crossed it alone, but the brown bot figured if Disaster could do it so could he. What Chestnut failed to realize was that he was now being watched – not by the Autobots, but by the cons.

Meanwhile, Mirage was still at a loss. He missed his twin. He just wished he could hear something. Suddenly, a report came in that a bot was on his way to Iacon with a beaten, lost Autobot. Mirage hoped against hope that this was his lost twin. Mirage let his mate Optimus know about the communication, but there was little Optimus could do but wait, as they didn't have the resources to search the silver desert for a possible needle in a haystack. Mirage wasn't happy, but there wasn't anything he could do, as he knew it was the truth.

Elsewhere, in the barren silver desert, Chestnut plowed ahead. He dared not sleep, as he didn't want any surprise attacks. He knew his turf, but this wasn't his turf and he wasn't going to allow himself to be a sitting duck. He kept his limited range sensors on, as his long range ones had been damaged long ago. He knew he could be a sitting duck, but he hoped that he looked imposing enough that he was left alone.

And so, for two solid days, Chestnut made his way across the barren desert. It was hot during the day, and freezing at night, but he was on a mission. And soon, exhausted and low on energy reserves, Chestnut reached the outpost at Iacon. This outpost was obviously in better condition than the last one he had seen.

The two bots inside were also better trained, as Windcharger and Ultra Magnus were stationed in it at the time, though they would soon be relieved by two new bots. Chestnut knocked on the door and Charger opened it.

"I am sorry…I came from across the desert and…" and before he could finish, Chestnut crashed to the ground, and the two bots inside the outpost dragged the large bot inside and took care of not only chestnut, but especially Illusion, who was starting to rouse again, and started remembering who he was.

"What I am doing here?" Illusion asked Ultra Magnus.

"Don't know, but that big bot over there came from across the Silver Desert with you" Ultra Magnus stated.

Illusion looked at the large bot. He could tell this bot wasn't well to do, and probably had lived almost all his life on the streets. The bot had various old scars and dents in his chassis. And while Illusion thought he would normally be afraid of someone who looked so gruff, something about this bot made him reconsider. But before he could do anything else, he felt a pinging in his spark – it was the twin bond between him and his brother Mirage.

"I am here, my twin" Illusion finally responded via the twin link, and he felt a rush of emotions on the other side.

"where have you been? Why haven't you been responding? Where are you.." Question after question hit Illusion from his worry-sick twin.

"I don't know where I was, Mirage. All I know is that I have lost 4 to 5 days that I just don't remember. My apparent rescuer is here at the outpost with me. I will be back soon, Mirage" illusion responded, unsure how the bot who had rescued him would take to going into the nicer part of Iacon.

Mirage got off the link before going to report to Optimus that Illusion had been found and that he would soon be back in the base, where things were safe. Optimus nodded. Optimus just hoped that the rescuer had kept Mirage's brother safe.

A couple hours after arriving, Chestnut woke, as his energon levels had been restored. Illusion was sitting by his side. 'Disaster, are you ok?" Chestnut asked. Illusion was confused until a faint memory chip flickered, and he knew this bot was talking to him.

"I am ok, sir, but my name is not disaster. My name is Illusion, and my twin is mated to the Prime."

Chestnut, in shock, passed out, as this was not what he had expected at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Chestnut and Illusion are my creations. Based in G1. Implied Slash and m preg– no like, no read. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy.

Chestnut remained passed out as Optimus and Mirage made a visit to the post to gather Illusion as well as any other information that could be gleaned. Mirage was surprised at just how undamaged his mate looked considering the look of his rescuer. "Don't judge so fast, my twin. He has a bigger spark than you would know from looking at him" Illusion stated.

Optimus looked at the beaten up, rundown bot who had brought Illusion in unharmed. "It is obvious that he has more to him than meets the optic, Mirage" the Prime stated and Mirage nodded.

"But what I want to know is where he is from, as he obviously looks like he was raised on some pretty tough streets" Mirage stated. Carefully, Mirage, Optimus, and Illusion carried the bot through an underground passage so he could be treated in the Autobot med bay. Ratchet took one look at the bot and shot a look to Optimus, wondering where this bedraggled straggler had come from.

'All we know Ratchet was that he came across the Silver Desert by himself to try to figure out where Illusion belonged. Other than that, we know no history" Optimus stated.

Ratchet nodded. He knew of the rough, poor, dangerous streets that lay beyond the Silver Desert where you were more likely to die by a bot trying to survive than a con. Ratchet took one look at Illusion. 'I hope you realize just how lucky you are. I have known tougher bots who have made it to the other side of the great Silver dessert and didn't live to tell about it" ratchet stated, striking fear into Mirage and Illusion, but not Prime, who knew that area was one of the most dangerous on the entire planet.

"So if it is such a tough area, how did Illusion survive?" Mirage asked.

"This mech is obviously well-known and respected. He is as dangerous as he is kind. If this bot hadn't found your twin, we probably never would have – at least not alive. I only know of one name that has floated back from the other side – his name is Chestnut and he is deadly as a con, though he remains neutral – he has killed many a bot that has stepped on his turf and his name sends chills through both Autobot and Decepticon circles" Ratchet stated.

Upon hearing mention of his name, Chestnut stated to rouse. His systems roared online, scaring Mirage, who clung to his mate, Optimus. Illusion thought he would scared, but something about the roar of the systems made his spark skip pulses. Chestnut groaned, his systems were still sore from the long trek across the Silver Desert. But when he saw the bots around him, he immediately went into fight mode.

"Trying to take advantage of me while I am done, were you now?" Chestnut stated, his systems moving him faster than the other bots thought possible. Optimus didn't move, which Chestnut took as a challenge.

"You dare challenge me? What is your name shiny bot?" Chestnut bellowed.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and we are not here to attack you" Optimus stated, standing his ground. "Who are you?"

"My name is Chestnut, and no one but no one takes advantage of me" Chestnut stated, causing the other bots, including Ratchet to take a step back, as Chestnut was known for being unpredictable. Ratchet got a sedative ready in case it was needed.

"I didn't come here to fight" Optimus stated, "We came here to thank you for returning one of our brethren." Chestnut warily watched the Prime, keeping a weapon and a trained optic on the bot while Illusion came forward.

"Chestnut, these bots won't hurt you. Put your weapons down, please" begged Illusion, scared for his mate. And after several more tense seconds, Chestnut stood down, though he still kept his sensors up.

Mirage watched with a careful optic as his twin calmly went up to this scary looking bot and gave the bot a big hug. Mirage was scared for his brother's safety, but he soon found he needn't worry, as Chestnut pulled the bot to him and gave him a small hug. Chestnut didn't know much about love, as he had never been shown any, but that little hug spoke volumes for his spark.

"Well, Disaster – I mean – Illusion has been returned to where he belongs. Once I regain all my strength, I will go back where I belong as I can see I don't necessarily belong here" Chestnut stated in his deep voice, causing Illusion to worry, as he didn't want this bot to go.

"What do you go back to? There is nothing there" Illusion stated.

"There is where I grew up, there is where I rule the streets – there is home. Yes, I don't have enough energon, yes, I drink twice recycled energon and I have no family or friends but it is all I know" Chestnut stated, causing Mirage to cry as the bot talked about how little he had yet how happy he was with it.

But Optimus stepped in. "You reputation precedes you here, Chestnut. We won't force you, but we would be glad if you would consider joining the Autobots" Prime stated.

Chestnut looked at the Prime. "I don't know shiny bot. I don't want to get involved in the war, as neither side cares for us on the other side of the Silver desert. We are a no man's land – forgotten and alone. What makes me think that the Autobots would actually try to help me and those who live where I live?" Chestnut asked, pointing out the obvious to the Prime. It was true, neither Cons nor Autobots had reached out to the dark pocket of bots – bots who felt neglected by the rest of society.

"We can work with you to help those who have nothing" Illusion stated, not wanting the bot to go.

Chestnut just looked at the bot, skeptical optics meeting optimistic ones. Chestnut knew he needed to make a decision, and he would use the few days he had to remain in Iacon to recover before he made his final decision.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Chestnut and Illusion are my creations. Based in G1. Implied Slash and m preg– no like, no read. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy.

After the conference in the med bay, Chestnut wondered out on his own. Did he really want this life? Would this really bring the bots who lived on the far side what they needed? He may have been deadly, but he also had foresight. He was still repairing and so had a little time before he had to make his choice.

Meanwhile, Illusion was getting grilled by his twin brother Mirage was had been scared to death for his brother. "I said ENOUGH!" Illusion finally yelled out to his twin, "I have had enough of your snippy comments and your questions. What should it matter to you who found me? Why should you even care as you weren't there? He saved me not you."

Mirage was thrown back. Never in all his memories had Illusion snapped back at him for any reason. Mirage went to Optimus to try to get the Prime to knock some sense into his "baby" brother by 17 minutes, but much to Mirage's shock, surprise and dismay, Optimus refused to help out Mirage with that. "Mirage, love, he isn't a sparkling anymore, and he isn't your baby brother who is helpless. He is a fully grown adult capable of making adult decisions. That and you can't always stop what Primus does whether you like it or not…" Optimus stated.

Mirage was enraged and saw only red. It seemed like the entire world was against him and what he wanted to do –protect his "baby" brother. He stormed off to his their berth room, fuming, and slammed the door shut. Optimus shrugged as he knew that until Mirage accepted his brother was a fully grown adult, Mirage would never let being the protector of Illusion go. Mirage fumed and punched and kicked furniture, leaving dents and dings. Optimus cringed a bit when Mirage made some really loud noises, as Optimus knew how much damage whatever Mirage had done could cause.

Illusion was sick of his brother's over-protectiveness and decided that if Chestnut refused to stay here, Illusion would go with him wherever he went. Illusion went to speak with Chestnut. Chestnut was outside the base. "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

"Thinking…" Chestnut replied, as he was a bot of few words.

Illusion carefully approached. "Are you planning to stay or go?" Illusion asked.

Chestnut looked at him. "I hadn't decided yet. Why do you care?"

"Because….because if you choose to go….I want to …to go with you" Illusion said.

'absolutely out of the question" chestnut stated. "You'd never last out there and I won't take your brother offlining me because you didn't survive."

Illusion was frustrated. "I don't give a cyberrat's aft what my brother does or thinks….wherever you go I want to be there. If I have to learn to survive so be it" Illusion stated loudly. Chestnut noted that beneath the shiny exterior, Illusion seemed to have the spark of a fighter. But still, Chestnut wasn't about to get hunted down. Chestnut sighed, as this made things harder. Illusion snuggled up to the rough and tough bot. Chestnut wasn't sure what to do or think, as this made little to no sense.

"It's just a hug…it expresses love" Illusion explained.

"In my neck of the woods, you did that to a bot, you'd either be strangled or robbed" Chestnut stated, showing just how different their worlds had been.

"You don't have to go back there" illusion stated.

Chestnut sighed. "if I don't go back, things will be even worse as they think no one cares."

Illusion struck the bot in frustration, though Chestnut hardly felt it. "Fine bucket of bolts you are. Optimus offers you a chance to help them, and you aren't bot enough to take the opportunity to save them." that struck Chestnut hard as very few defied him to his face.

"And what makes you think I would live long enough to see them get what they need if we are in constant war?"

Illusion barked back, "Because Primus has chosen you."

Chestnut looked at the bot. he had never really heard of Primus. He had learned that faith in what you see and feel was obvious, but to believe or know that there was more was beyond what he could focus on, as he had to fight so hard for what little he had. Chestnut sighed. 'I have never heard of Primus, who's he? Another Autobot above Prime?"

Illusion was shocked, as who hadn't heard of Primus, but he pushed the shock aside and began explaining about the creator of Cybertron and all transformers. Chestnut listened, as this piqued his interest. Illusion told more and more, and chestnut asked his many questions. Illusion wasn't able to answer them all, but what he could answer helped Chestnut a lot. "…He loves all of us and wants the best for all of us, no matter where we start out in life." Chestnut wasn't sure about putting his faith in Primus just yet, but the seed had been planted.

Meanwhile, having come out of his temper tantrum, Mirage emerged from his berth room. "Are you serious about allowing that bot with no training fight with us?" Mirage asked.

'Absolutely, he brings skills that you and I don't even know about yet, as he grew up in the worst area of Cybertron and his name brings shutters to all who hear it. he didn't get that reputation by being nice."

"And what makes you think he won't turn his back on us and become a con?" Mirage asked.

'The fact that we found him first" Optimus said with a smile that wasn't hidden by his faceplate, as he had retracted it while in the privacy of their quarters.

"I hope you are right" Mirage stated, shocked at just how much Optimus could trust such a bot.

'trust me….Primus has a reason for all of this' Optimus stated as he tried to soothe his mate's anger at the situation. "All will be revealed in due time." Mirage always hated that answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Chestnut and Illusion are my creations. Based in G1. Implied Slash and m preg– no like, no read. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy.

Soon Chestnut was fully repaired and it was time to make his final decision. He hemmed and hawed about it. Optimus had offered the chance to help those who he protected as well as granted his own form of justice too. Chestnut was still stuck. This felt so foreign, so wrong, yet it could be dealt with. Even though his reputation had preceded him, it still didn't make him sure he wanted to be involved in this war when there were bots out there that fought day to day just to stay alive. But he also thought about what would happen to them if the cons took over, as Chestnut had researched the cons, and he could see from the gathered intelligence that not only would the cons make things worse, they would probably slaughter all the bots in his area as they would refuse to bow to Megatron as supreme leader. With a heavy sigh, he headed to Prime's office – his decision finally made.

Meanwhile, Illusion was still trying to escape from being under his twin brother's protective optic. Illusion was getting frustrated that Mirage had no trust in him or his ability to make decisions. "mom and dad told me to take care of you when they died" Mirage said to his twin, still trying to keep his promise that he had made to their parents.

"And you have, brother, you have, but I am no longer a sparkling. I am an adult and you have to do what mom and dad would have done – let me go and make my own decisions. You are mated to a wonderful bot and have a great family. But when it comes to my happiness, every time I have tried to be happy, you have squelched it. I won't let that happen this time" Illusion said, causing Mirage to take a step back. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not because he was hearing it, but because he had promised to himself that he wouldn't be like this. He lowered his shoulders and turned away, in essence giving the "victory" of the argument to Illusion. "Brother, I love you with all my spark and that will never change. But now, you have to let me go and let me be happy."

Mirage cried a bit, as this was harder than he thought it would be. He wanted his brother to always be the little one who he had cared for, but when he looked at Illusion now, he didn't see a lost little sparkling – he saw a full grown adult. Mirage sighed before he nodded. "You're right, illusion. I have been selfish and treating you with less respect and trust than you deserve. Forgive me" Mirage said, tears in his optics. This wasn't easy for him.

Illusion walked up to his brother. "Mirage, you and I will always be close as we are brothers, twins. We still have our twin link in which we can talk to each other no matter when or where we are. We will always be connected" Illusion said as he hugged his brother. Mirage looked at his brother, shocked, but hugged back. Illusion was right – they would always have each other no matter what, and it was time to let Illusion go be the adult he was. The two brothers now stood on equal ground, hugging each other, and supporting each other as they used to do.

Meanwhile, Chestnut walked up to the Prime's office. He hoped he was making the right decision, as this would mean his life and the life of those in the area he came from. Optimus let the bot who was similar to his size into the office. Chestnut obviously looked liked he had been thinking this through thoroughly and it showed in his optics. "Sit down, Chestnut" Optimus said, and Chestnut sat. "I trust you have made your decision."

"Yes sir…I have" Chestnut replied. "I have."


	7. Chapter 7

(See previous disclaimers)

"Reluctantly….I have agreed to join you and the Autobots… as it is the only way that Illusion will remain here in safety. He had threatened to leave with me should I leave. Also, he reminded that me that I represent those who suffer like I had. I also agree to be their representative, as they are without a voice until now" Chestnut said as he talked to Optimus.

Optimus nodded. "Welcome, though there is one small detail. I am the Prime and I am to be respected. No longer will you be allowed to refer to me as "shiny bot." Are we in agreement?"

"Yes, Prime" Chestnut said before Optimus dismissed him. Optimus had set up a quarters that would be big enough for Chestnut and more if Illusion ended up bonding to the bot. Chestnut, though didn't head for them. He had to find Illusion to let him know the decision that Chestnut had finally made.

Meanwhile, Mirage was chatting with his twin. It was hard for Mirage to let go, but he realized that if he didn't, he would lose his twin. Mirage, hoping to help out, soon started talking about how bonds work and such. Illusion listened, since Mirage had experience in this. "You never know when, but you could end up sparked with babies as well."

"Really?" Illusion asked, not sure if he was ok with that idea. He had always been kind of squeamish about sparklings.

"Really, this is how it works…" Mirage said and explained, unaware that before Illusion would ever get to bond to Chestnut, a vile seeker would swoop in and create all matter of chaos.

But that wouldn't be just yet, as Chestnut came into the private area of the rec room, an Autobot symbol emblazoned on his big chest plate. Illusion noticed and smiled. Mirage was a little squeamish but happy. Illusion ran over and hugged Chestnut. Mirage watched hoping that Chestnut wouldn't hurt his twin. Chestnut was gentle and kind toward Illusion.

Mirage tried to walk off, as he was feeling very emotional, but Chestnut stopped him. "What do you want of me, Chestnut? You seem to have what you want in Illusion" Mirage said.

Chestnut had gauged correctly Mirage was taking this whole thing pretty hard. "I merely ask that you allow me to bond to your brother. I know from talking to him that he looks up to you and that he wants you to be happy. Honor my request, is all I ask" Chestnut said.

Mirage was stunned. "You…you want my permission to bond to him?"

"Yes"

Mirage hesitated for a bit and in that time it took to process the request through his spark muddled processor, Illusion ran off, fearing the worst. Mirage felt awful. "I will allow you to bond, but first we will have to save him. Well, you will, as I am sparked and Optimus won't let me go anywhere." Chestnut nodded and took off. Mirage commed Optimus and could only hope that Illusion would be found in time.


End file.
